Dance With My Father
by Million Voices
Summary: [Oneshot]“But I guess it can’t be helped, now can it? I guess we have no choice but to deal with the fact that you are no longer here…. If only it was that easy.”


HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!!! I would like to wish all of you father's out there a Happy Father's Day. I hop you all enjoy your special day, because it only comes once a year. When are you going to get special treatment like this again?? (besides your b-day, lol)

.In this fic. Cagalli is only 11 years old. And she is the only child. Her father died and her mother is suffering from depression.

Disclaimer: ……I don't own it, nor the song "Dance with My Father" by Luther Vandros

* * *

"Dance with My Father"

"Good night mom" Cagalli Hibiki said as she left her mother, Via Hibiki, room.

"…"

Cagalli sighed. She closed the door softly behind her. She then walked down the hall to get to her room. Once she was inside, she closed the door and leaned her back against the it.

'Hah, every year it's the same thing, she lays in bed all day, without looking at me, and without speaking to me…… dad, why did you have to go' she thought to herself.

_Back when I was a child, _

_Before life removed, all the innocence_

_My father would lift me high_

_And dance with my mother, and me _

_and then,_

_spin me around till' I fell asleep_

_then up the stairs he would carry me_

_and I knew for sure,_

_I was loved_

'We miss you so much father, why did you have to leave us so soon.' She thought to herself.

Walking across her room, she opened the balcony doors.

_If I could get_

_Another chance, _

_Another walk,_

_Another dance with him,_

_I'd play a song that would never, ever end_

_How I'd love, love, love,_

_To dance with my father,_

_Again_

Cagalli walked out onto the balcony and walked over to the railing on the far side. The cool breeze brushing against her bare skin sent a shiver down her spine, but she didn't care. She looked up into the night sky she saw a glimmering light shoot through the sky. She slowly closed her eyes and clasped her hands together.

_When I and my mother_

_Would disagree_

_To get my way I would run,_

_from her to him_

_He'd make me laugh,_

_just to comfort me (yeah, yeah)_

_Then finally make me do,_

_just what my mama said_

_They yelled that night when I was, asleep_

_He left a dollar under my sheet_

_Never dreamed that he_

_Would be gone from me_

"I wish that just for one night I would be able to see you again.… at least for one last time."

Cagalli then began to sway across the concrete ground. She imagined that she was in a ballroom wearing a beautiful gliding across the ballroom floor gracefully with her father leading her every step of the way, while her mother stood near by watching them with eyes filled with bliss.

_If I could steal_

_One final glance_

_One final step_

_One final dance with him_

_I'd play a song that would never, ever end_

_Cause I'd love, love, love,_

_To dance with my father_

_Again_

"See how happy she is when you're around father? Mom's been a wreck without you for the past 4 years, I don't know if she will be able to go on without you being by her side." She said while she stopped dancing.

_Sometimes I'd listen outside her door_

_And I'd hear how my mama cried for him_

"But I guess it can't be helped, now can it? I guess we have no choice but to deal with the fact that you are no longer here…. If only it was that easy."

_I pray for her even more then me_

She looked up into the midnight sky "I hope you're watching over us right now father, because we need you around us. We may not be able to see you, but we could definitely sense you." She then walked back into her room, making sure to close the balcony doors behind her.

_I pray for her even more then me _

She walked over to her bed and sat. She stared at a picture of her father sitting on the night stand. She hesitated before she finally picked it up, when she did she felt tears rushing to her eyes, but she held them back. After staring at the picture for a little while longer, she finally placed it back down on the side table.

_I know I'm praying,_

_For much too, much_

_Why couldn't you send back,_

_The only man, she loved_

_I know you don't do it usually,_

_But dear lord, she's dying,_

_To dance with my father,_

_Again_

She laid herself down on the bed and placed her head on the pillow, with tears brimming from her eyes. Even though she was in her room, she could still hear her mother crying. Since she felt that there was nothing more that she can do, she just rolled onto her side and fell asleep, with tears slowly flowing down her face.

CREEEEK

The balcony doors suddenly opened. A small gust of wind entered Cagalli's room. It made it's way towards her bed, bustling her cover's a bit. The breeze gently caressed her face, drying her tears in the process.

The small gust of wind then pulled away and left the room. Before the balcony doors closed, an inaudiable whisper can be heard saying "I miss you too."

Cagalli shifted in her sleep. She let out a sigh of relief, with a smile plastered on her face.

_Every night I fall asleep_

_And this is all I ever dream_

* * *

OMG!!! I was crying when I was writing this, mostly because I was listening to the song while I was typing it up. You all should really listen to this song, it is sooo sad. Just follow my usual steps, just go to my profile and click on the first link. The song will be #6 

(This song makes me cry every time I hear it. It's just so sad…… Et moi j'ai pris ma tete dans ma main. Et j'ai plurie)

I'm really trying to improve my writing skills, but I still don't think it's good enough yet. Can anybody give me some suggestions on how I can improve. Plz n' thx.

-Million Voices out


End file.
